The Chipmunks On Tour
by AATCFan007
Summary: The chipmunks, (Alvin, Simon and Theodore) and the Chipettes, (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor) have found the big break they have been waiting for, a state tour. As Romance bubbles, tension rises. Will this be the begining of the Chipmunks misical career or the end of them...
1. Chapter 1: Just a normal day

-  
This is based off of the 80's version of the chipmunks and the Chipettes and they are 14 years of age. This is my first ever fanfiction that I have ever done, and I am hoping to make it multi-chapter.  
I hope you enjoy it, and please take some time to review it, that would be really appreciated.  
So here we go, without further ado, I give you, The Chipmunks On Tour.

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. No copyright intended.**

**Chapter 1: Just a normal day**.

It is just another normal day in the Seville residence. Outside, it was a beautiful sunny day with a clear blue sky. Meanwhile inside; Simon was in the basement working on his latest invention, Theodore is in the kitchen, cooking something for them all to eat and Alvin was in the front room playing on his new X-box that Dave bought him for Christmas and being his usual loud self. Dave was working all day so naturally, Simon was left in charge of his other two brothers.  
"Come on! Move it! You're driving like my grandmother! Go!" Shouted Alvin ferociously from the front room.  
Alvin had been disturbing Simon's experiments all day and quite frankly, Simon was getting fed up of it so he decided to do something about it. He marched up the basement steps and swung the door open with a face of high annoyance.  
"AAAALVIIIINN!" He yelled at the top of his voice, halting Alvin's rant.  
Alvin turned around, knowing that he had done it again, and a smile crept slowly onto his face.  
"Hey bro, what's wrong with you?" Alvin asked.  
Of course he knew what was wrong, but he wasn't willing to face the truth just yet, not until Simon pointed it out anyway.  
"You know full we'll what is wrong, you have ruined the third experiment this week with your ranting at that thing, I knew Dave should never have got it you for Christmas." He instantly snapped back, in a more calmer but still angry tone of voice.  
Alvin's smile vanished quicker than a tornado sweeping across the land. He knew that he was in the wrong, however, he chose to answer back anyway.  
"Oh right, yeah, erm... well, i'm going to go now soooo, see you around Si!" Alvin said as he darted into the kitchen followed closely by Simon.  
"When you two have finished, the girls are coming for dinner, so you might both want to straighten up before they arrive." Theodore stepped in and pointed out.  
Both of the other two brothers froze in place. They had both of course forgotten about the girls coming, but they didn't want to admit it. So they both looked at Theodore and acted like they knew.  
"It's only the girls, i'll be fine like this." Alvin answered like he didn't care how he was looking.  
"Yeah, i'm sure the girls will love that chocolate stain on your top Alvin." Simon responded with a sarcastic tone.  
Alvin just gave Simon the evil eyes and looked back at Theodore. Simon was sometimes a pain to Alvin too. After about twenty minutes of waiting, the doorbell finally rang. Alvin shot to the door and opened it to greet the Chipettes. Brittany was the first to enter, followed by Jeanette, and then finally Eleanor. However, before Alvin could shut the door, Dave pulled up outside and got out of the car with a huge expression of joy and excitement on his face. He was home early and had some news that couldn't wait until after work.  
"Hey fellas, and girls, how has things been Simon?" Dave asked as he walked up the path.  
"Apart from Alvin being a pain with that X-box of his, then no, not really." Simon responded.  
"What- me? I would never do that!" Alvin responded like this was the first that he had heard of it.  
"Liar." Brittany accused Alvin with a face of disappointment.  
"Shut up!" Alvin snapped at her.  
"Alvin! Well, I have some news for all of you anyway. I've just been off the phone with Jim, and he says you're in for a state tour. This is the big break you've all been waiting for." Dave burst out like he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Wow, when Dave?" Brittany asked politely.  
"Tomorrow." Dave answered excitedly.  
"Tomorrow!" Alvin exclaimed.  
"Yes tomorrow Alvin, tomorrow morning too, so early night for you fellas." Dave informed the boys, and they of course wasn't happy about the early night.  
So they all went inside and ate Theodore's homemade lasagne and garlic break, and then for desert they had Theodore's special homemade chocolate chipped cookies. The girls then left to pack, so the boys went upstairs to do the same. This was going to be the best summer of their lives, and Alvin had something special planned...

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and please take the time to leave a review, it will really help make my stories better in the future. Thank you.**  
-


	2. Chapter 2: Road Trip

**I want to thank everyone for the great success of the first chapter, I couldn't wait to get this next chapter out. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: Road Trip**.

The next day, Simon and Theodore was up early, just like Dave had asked them to, but Alvin didn't want that at all and was being his usual lazy self. The two brothers, after trying everything to get him out of bed, waited for him to drift off again and stood at Alvin's bed, then they looked at each other, then gave each other a slow nod. Simon slowly creeped over to his own bed and reached under it, he then pulled out a klaxon he had been saving especially for these occasions. He then walked back over to Alvin's bed, stood at his side, and sounded the klaxon.

"Alvin! It's time to get up! We've got places to be!" Simon yelled over all of the noise.

"Aaaaaaa! Simon! I'm going to kill you!" Alvin yelled back at him ferociously as he jumped out of bed suddenly.

Alvin chased Simon around the room as fast as he possibly could for this time in the morning, (which wasn't very fast at all), and then they stopped and froze in place as they slowly looked up and saw a laughing Jeanette and Brittany stood in the doorway. It turned out that they had been watching the three brothers all this time.

"Oh, h-hi Jeanette, I was just w-waking Alvin up. You know h-how he can be early in the morning." Simon explained nervously with a nervous short laugh on the end.

"You could have woke me up in a least sudden way." Alvin suggested.

"We tried that Alvin. Nothing else works on you, you're a nightmare to get up early in the morning." Theodore added in.

"What! No I am not! Well, maybe i am a little bit. But i would much rather be sleeping right now!" Alvin snapped.

"Ah Alvin, you will never change, always thinking of yourself, rather than thinking of others." Brittany confidently said.

"What! That is not true!" Alvin said in shock. We all know that it was indeed true though.

"Is, isn't, is, isn't, is, isn't, is." They both argued between each other until Jeanette decided to step in.

"Well, we came up to tell you three that breakfast is ready." Jeanette said with a smile on her face.

So then they all went downstairs and enjoyed some freshly homemade pancakes that Eleanor had kindly made for them all. Then, after they had finished eating, they heard a honking of a horn come from outside of the house, when they opened the door and had a look around, they saw that it turned out to be Jim in a rv that he had lent Dave for the tour. Alvin looked terrified, almost like he was going to throw up at the sight of the exterior of it.

"Right then Dave, here it is, take care of her, probably best to keep Alvin away from everything because you will be paying for any damages you cause. You guys and girls have fun on the tour now, and don't forget one important thing, that this is the only chance you will have of doing a state tour, so don't mess this up. There's food in the kitchen, toiletries in the bathroom and two bedrooms with bedding in the wardrobes." Jim explained to Dave, then he walked off down the street towards his house which was at the end of the very same street, after giving Dave the keys for the rv of course.

"Right then, first of all, I know that you guys will not mess this up. Second of all, there is only two bedrooms, so the boys will sleep in the front room and the girls and I will take the bedrooms, this is none negotiable. And finally, Alvin, remember how important this state tour is to your musical careers. " Dave explained deadly serious.

"What! Why do we have to sleep in the front room? Why can't we sleep in the bedroom instead of the girls?" Alvin ferociously asked.

"Because us girls take priority over you boys Alvin." Brittany said with a grin on her face.

"Whatever you say Britt, we still have to host the openers together anyway which i'm sure you will love." Alvin answered back.

"What!" Brittany yelled.

"Now who's Laughing?" Alvin rhetorically asked her as he walked to the rv with a smile on his face pleased with himself.

The rest of them followed Alvin into the rv, and when they got inside they were pleasantly surprised at how the interior looked. They saw that it looked like a five star hotel on the inside, just without the hotel part of course. Dave got into the drivers seat and set off to go to their first state of their tour, California. Meanwhile, Alvin was complaining about just about everything.

"Only one bathroom? We'll be in here for hours in the morning just waiting for Brittany to finish her hair and makeup." Alvin complained.

"Hey, is it my fault that it takes that long to make myself look as pretty as I do." Brittany confidently said.

"Huh, you may need more time to work on that then." Alvin said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you of all people know and think that I am the most beautiful munk on the planet." Brittany responded.

Alvin just went quiet and Brittany started to smile. She knew that Alvin loved her deep down, he just needed to find that out for himself.

"Have you got anything good to say about this tour yet Alvin? Or are they all going to be complaints?" Dave shouted back to Alvin. Dave was getting tired of Alvin's constant complaining now.

"Well that depends on where our first concert is going to be Dave." Alvin answered back to Dave.

"The beautiful city of Sacramento in California." Replied Dave. "You guys will love it there."

"California? Not bad I guess." Answered Alvin with a smile.

So they continued on their road trip to the state of California. Dave didn't know why, but he had the feeling that this was going to be the longest road trip that he had ever been on in his entire life, and indeed it was going to be exactly that.

**Thank you for reading the second chapter of this story, please take the time to leave me a quick review so I can make this story and all future stories better for everyone. It would be really appreciated if you did.**


	3. Chapter 3: California

**Thanks for the success of the last chapter, don't forget that you are more than welcome to leave me a review because then I can make my stories better for everyone. There are some songs throughout the story, however I do not own any of these songs and all credit goes to the song artists. Songs will be marked with a # and i will mention at the beginning of each chapter if there are any songs in the chapter. The song that will have lyrics in this chapter is the Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll originally sung by the Chipmunks and Chipettes and sung here by the Chipmunks and Chipettes too.**

**I am sorry for the long intro, but I have to cover all of my bases so now it gives me great pleasure to give you Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: California.**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes woke up the next morning to a beautiful blue sky, the sun shining down brightly on the sky scrapers that litter the sky. They knew that they had arrived at their first destination. They knew that they were in the beautiful city of Sacramento, California. Their concert wasn't until tonight so they had the whole afternoon to relax, well they have all afternoon to rehearse and go over everything. Dave pulled up outside of a huge hotel that looked truly magnificent from the outside. They all got out and Dave booked them a room for the night. They all followed the hotel guide up to their room and walked in, amazed at the hotel.

"Well, what do you thing guys?" Dave asked them, knowing that they loved it.

"It's magnificent Dave." Jeanette replied.

"Truly amazing." Eleanor added.

"Oh, my gosh, this place is... Wonderful, it must have cost you a fortune Dave." Brittany said with shock.

"Nah, Jim has payed for all of the hotels that we will need to stay in. What about you fellas? What do you think?" Dave asked the boys who were stood there in shock.

"I, I don't know what to say Dave." Theodore responded.

" I am truly speechless for once, very good Dave hehe." Simon added.

"Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Well, eh, it could be better." Alvin responded with a laugh.

"Alvin!" Everyone yelled at him all at once, then Alvin just burst out laughing, he just couldn't hold it back any more.

"I'm kidding guys, i'm kidding, it's... AWESOME!" Shouted Alvin with a little bit of a cheer as he jumped on the sofa and turned the TV on.

"No TV until I have been through everything with you all Alvin." Dave said as he turned the TV off.

"Awwww, come on Dave, we know how to sing already, what else is there to know?" Alvin said as he turned the TV on again.

"Alvin, this is not like one of your performances back home, these concerts have a specific routine that you have to follow." Dave said as he turned the TV off again.

"It'll be fine Dave, just re-" Alvin started but he was interrupted by Dave who was getting quite annoyed now.

"Alvin! If you turn that TV on again, you are grounded for the rest of summer when we get back home!" Dave shouted at him which certainly got his attention, because Alvin never liked it when he was grounded, which was most of the time.

"Okay, okay, calm down Dave, calm down, i'm listening. You was saying?" Alvin rapidly responded to avoid getting grounded again.

"Right then, first off, the announcer will introduce you, and then you will all run on stage to Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll, which will be your opening song for every state. Then Brittany and Alvin will do the opening, which will be followed by Alvin, Simon and Theodore singing the classic witch doctor and then Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor will be singing Single ladies and you will then finish with Don't stop believin'. Understood!" Dave explained to them all.

They all nodded in response and Alvin turned the TV on again. After a while, about ten minutes before they had to go, Simon slowly walked over to Alvin and sat next to him. He then pulled out a locket and gave it to him. Alvin opened it and saw a picture of him and Brittany that said, "I will always love you Britt, love Alvin." On it. Alvin was pleasantly shocked to see it, it was real gold with diamonds around the edge of it.

"Two main questions. One, how the hell did you get that picture, and two, how much did that cost you?" Alvin responded, still in shock.

"Well, I stole this picture off of Brittany, but don't tell her that, and price doesn't really matter here, you're my brother." Simon said with a smile on his face.

"Hey! I got grounded for a month because Dave thought that I stole it!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Just take it, I know you love her, and she loves you too." Simon reassured Alvin.

"Thanks bro, I really do appreciate this. I'll pay you back somehow, someday." Alvin said who was now incredibly happy.

"Well, Dave wants us downstairs now, he has a limo waiting for us, and the girls and Theodore are in the lobby waiting for us two to get down there." Simon told Alvin as they both got up at the same time.

"A limo? This day can't get any better! Awesome!" Alvin exclaimed as he ran down to the lobby followed by Simon.

When they got down to the lobby, they saw Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore stood there waiting and walked over to them. Brittany was wearing a pink dress with a golden B on it, Jeanette was wearing a purple dress, Eleanor was wearing a green dress and the boys were wearing their suits with a shirt that was their signature colours, red, blue and green, and Alvin's had a golden A on his black overcoat. They all went to the limo, and inside they were greeted by Dave, who was very excited for the concert. When they got there they got back stage and it was a matter of minutes before they were on stage so Dave gave them some quick last words before they went on.

"Just remember what songs you are doing when guys and you should all be fine. Now go and knock that crowd dead. I know you can do it. Oh yeah, and good luck. I'll be right here if you need me."

So they all took a deep breath as they waited for the announcer to finish his opening speech. They were starting to feel the pressure now and how much it mattered to their musical career.

Announcer: And now ladies and gentlemen, with their opening song Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll, I give you, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!

The crowd went crazy at their names and then music came on and they all ran onstage with full confidence that they would be able to do this.

**#Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll#**

Alvin and Brittany: Sun goes down, I'm just getting up

I'm heading for the city lights!

Radio blastin' on my way to the club

gonna rock this town tonight!

Chipettes: You're living in a man's world, they tell us.

But we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're try to sell us now!

Chipettes: 'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll!

oooooh-woo!

Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!

rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea!

Alvin:Whoa! Yeah!

Chipmunks: Curtain's up and I'm ready to go

my guitar is in my hands

There's nothing more than I rather do

than play in a rock 'n roll band!

What we have is what we have been given

heading for the top! (don't you know?)

we never stop believing now!

Chipmunks: 'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!

you better believe it yeah yeah yeah

'cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!

Rock 'n roll-oll!

**Song End.**

As the rest of the concert went on, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were having the best time ever. The atmosphere of the place was amazing, the singing was even better and they loved the crowd that they had. They sung the rest of the songs, and as Dave was watching, he knew that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were going to be the worlds next big thing.

**Thank you for reading the third chapter of this story, please take the time to leave me a quick review so I can make this story and all future stories better for everyone. It would be really appreciated if you did.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Chipmunks On Tour

**Hey everyone, this chapter is mainly narrative and will have very little dialogue in it. The only reason for this is that this chapter will be just telling you about the Chipmunk and Chipettes tour up until New York City. So I thought that I'd upload this on the same day as chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Chipmunks On Tour.**

After the in readable success of California, Dave had full confidence in the boys and girls and their potential. Alvin was planning on being nicer to Brittany until they got to New York City where he plans to give her the locket and tell her how much he loves her. Also, they were scheduled to stay in New York for three days as a little break anyway.

As time went on from California, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had changed and become better munks. Alvin had become more caring and respectful towards Brittany. Simon had become more confident as a person speaking to large crowds. Theodore had become more loving towards Eleanor and had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. Brittany had become less self-centred and started to care about other people too. Jeanette had become more confident around Simon. Eleanor had realised that she loved Theodore and now they are going out. And Dave had started to trust Alvin more and be less controlling of what he was doing all of the time.

They enjoyed the concerts as they made there way through Arizona to Texas to Georgia and then to Florida, Simon and Brittany were getting closer together and despite Alvin telling him to back off, Simon was spending more and more time with her. As this continued, Alvin became jealous and angry at Simon for not listening to him, Brittany was always for Alvin, it's like god made her for him, and he couldn't believe that she actually was even remotely interested in Simon. This caused drastic things however, certain people and munks had changed again.

Alvin and Simon are now having more and more arguments over Brittany. Brittany had become more hateful towards Alvin now because of his accusations. Jeanette had become more distant from Simon now. Theodore had become worried that everything was going to fall apart around them, despite Alvin and Simons encouragement. And Dave was getting more and more stressed trying to stop Alvin and Simon from tearing each other apart with words and actions.

Then, one night in Florida was when Alvin saw something he thought that he would never see in his entire life. He got up to use the restroom and when he was on his way back he heard whispering coming from the front room, so he went towards the door and opened it. He saw Simon and Brittany talking.

"But I don't want to hurt Jeanette, after all, I am her one true love aren't I?" Simon asked.

"Well, I can't really do anything more that would hurt Alvin as much as I already have." Brittany answered back.

Then they kissed, it was just a short kiss, but they still kissed. Alvin was shocked and upset, he wanted to go in there and tear Simons fur off of his body. However, as good as that would have felt, he had a better idea. And nothing could possibly beat what he had planned for them both when they got to New York City. So he went back to bed and waited for the morning to come.

**Thank you for reading this short chapter, this is really just me trying to answer any future questions you may have when I jump to New York City in the next chapter and of any events that may accrue in the next few chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival in New York

**It took me some time to figure out how this chapter would work out, but here it is anyway. I hope you all like it.**

**Songs:**

**Bad day originally sung by Daniel Powter and sung here in the background by the Chipmunks.**

**Hot n Cold originally sung by Katy Perry and sung here in the background by the Chipettes.**

**Chapter 5: Arrival in New York.**

The next morning, Dave pulled up outside of one of New Yorks most poshest hotels they had. As he woke the Chipmunks and Chipettes from their sleep, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Right everyone up! That includes you too Alvin! We're here!" He shouted through the rv.

He was shocked to see that Alvin was the first to get out of bed, he's usually the last. He was shortly followed by Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittany, and then Simon and Theodore. Brittany was full of regret so she pulled Simon back when Alvin had walked off.

"Right listen here, last night was a mistake, I have no feelings for you. You belong with Jeanette and I belong with Alvin. Understood?" Brittany bluntly said to him.

"I know, I have no feelings for you either, I don't know what happened last night, but I can assure you that it will never happen again Britt." Simon reassured her.

So they both walked out of the rv and into the hotel lobby. When Alvin saw them together he was more angry than heartbroken, but he patiently waited it out for the concert, oblivious to the fact that last night was a mistake for both Brittany and Simon, and they both hated that it happened. Then Dave's phone rang, it was Jim with news about tonight's concert.

"Right David, tonight's performance will be filmed live for a DVD and for LAs live music show on TV so that means that everyone will be watching it, so do not mess this up, your boys music careers depends on how tonight goes." Jim informed Dave.

"Yeah." Dave responded, he knew that this was the end. He knew that something was going to happen tonight.

He led everyone upstairs to the hotel room and sat them down on the sofa. It was about time he told them straight up what was going to happen tonight.

"Right listen up, tonight can not go wrong! You hear me Alvin! Brittany! Simon! Nothing can go wrong! You are being filmed live so Jim will see everything! And if anyone messes this up, you will be ruining not just yours, but everyone else's music career! All of your hard work stands down to tonight! Do you understand me!" Dave said with huge authority, this seemed to have got through to everyone, except Alvin of course.

"Yes Dave." They all responded.

So Dave, now with faith in them waited anxiously for tonight. As the time went on, everyone was starting to get nervous, even Alvin. Everyone in LA would be watching them, including Jim. This was it, this could be the success or the failure of The Chipmunks and The Chipettes, the pressure was on and Alvin had seen his perfect opportunity for his plan to unfold.

As the time approached Dave ordered them the biggest limo the company had. Ten minutes later it arrived and they all got inside. Everyone was silent all the way there. This was it, no turning back now. Alvin looked back over his life, and how he had got to this point.

**#Bad Day (background music)#**

The Chipmunks are left in the care of David Seville as babies, it shows them growing up and learning how to sing. It shows them at their first performance, it shows them meeting their mother for the first time. It shows how Alvin stuck up for Simon and Theodore when they were getting bullied. It shows them becoming more popular as a band and as people. It shows how they got their first pet which was then killed.

**#Song cut to Hot n Cold#**

This then shows how the Chipmunks first met the Chipettes. Then it shows when the Chipettes moved to their schools. It then shows Alvin and Brittany competing for many things. It shows them all going camping, competing in games. It shows Eleanor beating Alvin at soccer, and how much fun they all had together.

**#Songs end#**

This almost bought a tear to Alvin's eye, almost that is, he wasn't willing to cry in front of everyone else. He then came back to reality and remembered last night, it was time indeed.

**Sorry to leave you in suspense here but I need a bit more time to plan out the next chapter and how this is going to unfold.**

**Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of this story, please take the time to leave me a quick review so I can make this story and all future stories better for everyone. It would be really appreciated if you did.**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan or no plan

**Right, this took a lot of thinking, so I'm going to go with this version of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Any lines that Jim speaks from the "TV end" in this chapter are from his point of view back in LA.**

**Song:**

**Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll originally sung by the Chipmunks and Chipettes and sung here by the Chipmunks and Chipettes.**

**Chapter 6: Plan or no plan.**

As the limo pulled up outside of New Yorks most famous stadium, the Chipmunks and Chipettes could feel the pressure, this was it, even Alvin could see that this was their big chance. He started to have doubts about his plan. Dave got out of the limo and held the door open for everyone else. They all walked inside and got ready for the biggest night of their entire lives.

Meanwhile back in LA, Jim was in his office with all of the major record dealers and managers in LA, watching the TV, waiting for it to go live to New York. Live to the best performance in music history.

"We're rolling in New York sir." An assistant informed Jim.

"Thank you Jack, prepare for the most mind blowing performances that you have ever seen gentlemen." Jim replied with a huge smile on his face as he turned to face the TV.

"I hope you're right Jim, or this could be it for them guys, we have invested a lot of money in you here." One of the managers said to him.

***TV start***

"And now I here that we are live to LA, so let's give them a huge New York City Hello!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd went crazy with cheering and chanting "chipmunks, Chipettes."

***TV end***

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were backstage having their last minute speech from Dave before going out there.

"Right fellas, girls, this is it. I know that there have been some, issues recently. However, please overcome them for just one night. This means the world to me, Jim and everyone back in LA have invested a lot of money into you guys. This has to go well, it just has to. Please guys, for me. Make me proud out there." Dave encouragingly told them.

That was it, Alvin couldn't do it, he couldn't go through with his plan here. It wouldn't just destroy Brittany and Simon, it would destroy the Chipmunks and Chipettes, Dave, Jim and their whole lives would have meant nothing, he just couldn't do it. At least not here anyway...

"And now without further ado, I give you the single, most greatest pop band in today's America. Here with there number one hit, "The Girls And Boys Of Rock And Roll." It's the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" The announcer yelled at the top of his voice.

**#Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll#**

Chipmunks and Chipettes: Sun goes down, I'm just getting up

I'm heading for the city lights!

Radio blastin' on my way to the club

gonna rock this town tonight!

Chipettes: You're living in a man's world, they tell us.

But we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're try to sell us now!

Chipettes: 'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll!

oooooh-woo!

Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!

rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea!

Alvin: Whoa! Yeah!

Curtain's up and I'm ready to go

my guitar is in my hands!

There's nothing more than I rather do

than play in a rock 'n roll band!

Chipmunks: What we have is what we have been given

heading for the top! (don't you know?)

We never stop believing now!

Chipmunks: 'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!

you better believe it yeah yeah yeah

'cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!

Rock 'n roll-oll!

Chipettes: We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n roll!

Chipmunks: We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n roll!

Alvin: 'cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll

Brittany: yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll

better believing that we are!

Alvin: yeah we're the boys of rock 'n roll

Brittany: yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll

**#Song End#**

The crowd went crazy as they all took a long bow and caught their breaths. Then Alvin and Brittany stood forward, hand held and they took another bow. Then Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor stood back to let Alvin and Brittany do the introduction.

"Yes, I knew they'd do us proud!" Jim yelled.

"Hello New York City!" Brittany shouted to the crowd.

The crowd went crazy with cheering and applause again.

"And lets not forget our good friends back home in LA!" Alvin shouted to the camera.

"This is just the introduction they do in these big events, it'll be over in no time gentlemen." Jim informed the others with him.

"So we are of course the Chipettes!"

Brittany exclaimed.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Hehehe, I said, The Chipettes!" Brittany repeated nudging a now frozen Alvin.

"Something's not right here. Audio must be bust or something." Jim tries to cover up Alvin's silence.

"Alvin, your line. Alvin?" Brittany whispered to him.

"Come on Alvin, and the Chipmunks! Say, and the Chipmunks!" Dave shouted from the observation box.

"Alvin. Don't let me down buddy." Jim said, now worried about his own career as well as their careers.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Come on Alvin! Say It! Say iiiiiiiiittt!" Dave begged through the observation window.

"No Alvin! Don't do this to me! To yourself!" Jim yelled at the TV screen.

"I, I can't do this Britt." Alvin said quietly.

"Can't do what Alvin? Hehehe." Brittany nervously asked him.

"I'm supposed to be the cool one, the fun one, not the mushy one, not the one... Erg... In l- l-l-looovveee. Love." Alvin replied, still with no expression.

"What are you talking about Alvin?" Brittany asked, truly puzzled.

"What ARE you talking about Alvin?" Jim asked the TV.

The crowd was as confused as everyone else were. Theodore and Eleanor both looked at Simon who knew what was about to happen next. Dave ran out of the observation box towards backstage. Then Alvin pulled out the locket from his pocket.

"Oh no." Simon whispered to himself. "He knows."

"I l-l-love you, but you betray me." Alvin said as he dropped the locket on the floor.

"What? Betray you?" Brittany said stumped, then she picked up the locket and looked inside it. "Oh Alvin, I love you to!" She shouted.

"Liar, you betray me with my own brother, the one who gave me that, the one who helped me admit my feelings for you." Alvin responded, still surprisingly calm.

"What?" Jeanette responded turning to Simon.

"What?" Dave responded, stopping in his steps.

"WHAT! WHHHHHHYYYY!" Jim yelled as he cried into his hands. He knew that this was the end of the line.

"Alvin I-" Simon started but was interrupted by Brittany.

"Alvin listen, that meant nothing to either of us, it was a stupid mistake that should have never happened. It's just not meant to be. Me and You are meant to be. Simon and Jeanette are meant to be. Theodore and Eleanor are meant to be. It just doesn't work." Brittany explained herself to Alvin who still showed no emotion on the surface.

"I know what I saw last night, a kiss, well Simon, you can have her, and you can have the Chipmunks. I hereby quit! Good day!." Alvin exclaimed as he walked off stage.

"Alvin!" Brittany shouted after him.

"I said good day!" Alvin snapped back at her.

"Alvin, I'm so sorry... But please, don't do this... Please." Dave begged him as he walked over to Alvin.

"I'm sorry Dave, but I can't work with him, the Chipmunks are finished. Our time is over now. And we couldn't go back from this even if I wanted to." Alvin said as he walked out of the backstage door.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jim yelled as he punched the screen of the TV as hard as he could, everyone left as he started crying again into the now destroyed TV. He was finished, and so were the Chipmunks.

Brittany and the others were then booed off stage and the announcer had to come onstage and guide them off stage back to Dave. Alvin had gone out into the wilderness all alone and there wasn't a thing Dave could do right now to try and help everyone. He knew as well as everyone else, that this was the end of the line for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

Meanwhile, back in LA, Jim was in his office answering the calls from all of the other states. They all refused to have the Chipmunks and Chipettes there without Alvin. His manager had taken all of the money he could out of his 'Chipmunk project' and he thought that all hope was lost. However, one tiny ray of hope appeared, one place hadn't called it off yet, Las Vegas. All that needed to happen though is for the Chipmunks to get back together, solve their differences and get to Las Vegas without the funds somehow. This was a long shot, but with nothing else to loose, one worth taking...

**I'm sorry this took me so long, it's just that I must have wrote three different versions of this chapter before I decided how it was going to work out hahaha. Well thanks for reading it anyway and it would really be appreciated if you left me a review so I know if you guys and girls liked it or not. Thank you**.


	7. Chapter 7: The Chipmunks Off Tour

**Sorry this is a bit late but I had to rewrite the entire chapter. I also have a poll that is linked to my profile if you'd like to vote on the next story I make then go ahead. So here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: The Chipmunks Off Tour.**

"What on Earth just happened!" Dave yelled at the remaining Chipmunks.

There was no answer, then Jeanette turned to Brittany and Simon. She was shocked and upset about what she had just heard on stage a few minutes ago.

"How could you? Both of you? If you're not going to answer me, then fine, but Simon, I love you." She said to them both.

"Jeanette, you're my sister and I respect you." Brittany replied.

"Sister? A sister doesn't do that to another, just stay out of my way, I don't want to be with you right now." She answered back angrily.

"I love you too Jeanette, it was a mistake, Brittany loves Alvin, not me, and I do not have any feelings for her either." Simon answered her.

"Well, I'll believe that when Alvin is found and safe with us, he loves you Britt." She replied.

"I know, and you're right, I'm going out there right now to find him." Brittany answered, now determined to find Alvin.

Then Dave's phone rang, it was of course Jim. Dave turned to the others with a face of concern.

"Right, I'll deal with Jim, you need to find Alvin, and soon." Dave ordered them.

So Brittany and Jeanette went out whilst Dave answered the phone to Jim. They decided to look in the park first, as this would be the ideal place for a chipmunk to go. They searched for about an hour before Brittany spotted something in the tree. It was Alvin, he was trying not to be seen, but both of them could see him clearly.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked.

There was no reply.

"Alvin, I understand that you must be hurt or something, but, I love you. Please come back with us." She begged.

"You can't have just two little pigs, you can't have only two musketeers, so you know you can't have just two Chipmunks." Jeanette encouraged him with a speech that Theodore had said before.

Brittany then pulled the locket out of her pocket and climbed the tree and sat next to him. She gave Jeanette a signal and she ran to find Dave, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone.

"Did you mean it?" Brittany asked.

"Mean what?" Alvin asked back.

"The Chipmunks are over." Brittany repeated his last words.

"No, but they are now, because of me." He replied.

"None of this is your fault." Brittany comforted him.

"How's Si and Theo?" Alvin asked.

"They think your over, Simon hates you, he thinks you made Jeanette hate him." Brittany answered.

"Brothers have their differences, and Jeanette loves him." Alvin responded.

"Yeah, she really does." Brittany backed him up.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying the breeze and thinking about everything that has happened since they met, they have even lived with each other at some point, until Dave got fed up.

**#Flashback#**

"Dave, Alvin stole my hairbrush again!" Brittany shouted.

"That's because you were taking forever in the bathroom!" Alvin shouted back.

"Jeanette, you ruined my experiment again!" Simon shouted.

"Dave, Theodore is hogging the kitchen!" Eleanor shouted.

"That's it! I think we need to find the girls a new home!" Dave yelled.

**#Flashback end.#**

"Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah?" Alvin answered back.

"Please come back." Brittany pleaded.

"I can't do that, now go and don't look back, I'll be fine on my own." Alvin ordered her away.

"But Alvin." Brittany pleaded, but Alvin just left.

So she went back to Dave and the others, they could see that something was wrong. They all looked at her, worried.

"What's wrong Britt?" Jeanette asked.

"He's gone, I thought I had him and he's gone." She said.

"Well, there is nothing more we can do here." Dave replied.

They all went back to the stadium, they couldn't do anything as they were stuck there with no money and no way of getting home again. Brittany just sat there onstage, thinking about Alvin whilst looking at the locket he had thrown at her. This was it, it's all over now, she thought to herself.

The all of a sudden the lights came on, and music started playing. Brittany jumped to her feet as a microphone was thrown into her hands.

**#Don't stop believin'#**

?: Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Brittany stood up and smiled.

Brittany: Just a city boy

Born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere.

?: A singer in a smoky room

Brittany: A smell of wine and cheap perfume.

? And Brittany: For a smile they can share the night.

It goes on and on and on and on.

?: Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

They stepped closer to each other.

Brittany: Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

?: Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Brittany: Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on.

? And Brittany: Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

?: Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people

Brittany: Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlight people

They hugged.

? And Brittany: Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people.

Everyone else came onstage to hear what all of the racket was about, and they were all shocked to see who Brittany was with.

**So, who was Brittany with. Find out in the next chapter, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: To Las Vegas

**I'm sorry that it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm here now. So here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**#Songs#**

**Hot n' Cold originally sung by Katey Perry and sung here by the Chipettes.**

**You really got me originally sung by the Kinks and sung here by the Chipmunks.**

**Chapter 8: To Las Vegas.**

Everyone started at them both, then Theodore and the girls ran at them both, giving them huge hugs. Dave just stood there and smiled in relief, and Simon wasn't very happy to see him at all. Yes, it was Alvin!

"Alvin!" Theodore shouted.

"I knew you two would figure things out eventually!" Jeanette shouted.

"Hey guys, I'm s-s-s-soooory, sorry about what I did at the concert." Alvin said, and Alvin always had trouble saying sorry.

"It's okay Alvin, we forgive you now." Brittany said, smiling happily.

Then Alvin looked at the locket she was holding.

"Britt, promise me something?" Alvin asked her.

"Anything." Brittany replied,

"That you will never loose that locket." He replied.

"Of course." She promised.

Then he stepped out of everyone and saw Simon stood there.

"Si, you know I'm sorry." Alvin said.

"It's not that, it's the fact that we are stuck here and have no way of getting home, not to mention that we are finished." Simon responded.

"Actually, there is one way." Dave responded as he flicked some switches. He then stood in front of the camera and got a microphone.

"We should be live to New York. Hello, New York! The Chipmunks and Chipettes are back, live in the New York stadium, so come on down. Ticket holders and people who want to pay on the door. All are welcome." Dave announced.

Not before long people started coming into the stadium. Then the stadium owner noticed this and not before long, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were live to LA with a band and crew. They were back, but not fully until they got to Las Vegas.

**#Hot n' Cold#**

Brittany: You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you PMS

Like a bitch, I would know

Jeanette and Eleanor: And you overthink

Always speak critically

I should know

That you're not good for me

All three: 'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no

You!

But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

Jeanette: We used to be

Just like twins, so in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Eleanor: Used to laugh 'bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that you're not gonna change

All three: 'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no

You!

But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

Brittany: Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

Jeanette: You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

All three: 'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no

You!

But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

**#Song End#**

The crowd went crazy and then the Chipmunks ran on stage as the Chipettes ran off stage and the music changed.

**#You really got me#**

Simon and Theodore: (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.)

Alvin: Girl, you really got me goin'

You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Simon: Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now

Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Alvin: You really got me

Simon: You really got me

Theodore: You really got me

Alvin: See, don't ever set me free,

I always wanna be by your side

(Simon and Theodore: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah)

Girl, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now

Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Theodore: You really got me

Simon: You really got me

Alvin: You really got me, oh no

Simon: See, don't ever set me free

I always wanna be by your side

Girl, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Theodore: Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now

Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Simon: You really got me

Alvin: You really got me

Theodore: You really got me

All three: oh yeah!

**#Song End#**

The crowd went even crazier, and back in LA, Jim was watching them on the staff TV now. They were certainly back, however, it all depends on Las Vegas, if Vegas went well, then the Chipmunks and Chipettes were set out for life...

**Thanks for reading this chapter, a quick review would be nice. You will find out what happens in Vegas soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Vegas Baby!

**Hey guys and girls, here is the next chapter in this story. Don't forget to leave a quick review and enjoy!**

**#Song#  
Poker face originally sung by Lady GaGa and sung by LadyGaGa in the background and the Chipettes on stage.**

**Chapter 9: Vegas Baby!**

Shortly after the Chipmunks and Chipettes had finished singing, Dave got a call off of Jim. Somehow, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had managed to bring themselves back from the dead.

***Phone start.***

"Hey David! I've just seen your boys on TV. I don't know how you do it, but you have managed to come back where others would give up and fall." Jim greeted.

"Yeah well, I would never give up on my fellas. Even when they are at their very worst. You know what I'm like." Dave responded.

"Yes I do, which is why I expect that you will be on your way to the airport momentarily, I got you a private jet ride to Vegas. Knock 'em dead David!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yep! They sure will! Thank you so much for giving us a second chance here Jim." Dave thanked.

"Hey, you're my friend Dave! And I would never give up on talking, singing Chipmunks, you know that." Jim answered.

***Phone end***

So Dave got everyone together and set off towards the airport. When they got there, they had to wait for an hour before they could get on the plane, so Alvin and Brittany decided to get something to eat together. Yes, they was about to go on their first proper date as boyfriend and girlfriend. Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette decided to be alone together, and started reading as boyfriend and girlfriend.

**(Brittany and Alvin.)**

Brittany and Alvin was sat at a table, waiting for the food that they had ordered to arrive. When it finally came, they started eating. Then Brittany decided to start a conversation off.

"Hey Alvin, do you know that this is the first proper date you've taken me on?" She told him.

"Yeah well, as much as it hurts for me to say this but, I actually care for you now, which is why I gave you that locket." Alvin answered her.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, how much did it cost you?" Brittany asked, whilst looking down at it.

"Money doesn't really matter when it comes to you." Alvin responded.

"Oh Alvin." Brittany said as she blushed.

**(Simon and Jeanette)**

Simon and Jeanette are both reading a book together. Then Simon decides to break the ice.

"Listen Jeanette, you're not still upset about... You know what? Are you?" He asked her.

"I was at first, I was very upset and hurt, but we are fine now, I love you Simon." She responded.

"I love you too Jeanette, things are going to be a lot different when we get back to LA." Simon replied.

"Yeah, not just for us, but for Alvin and Brittany too. Alvin seems to have grown up on this tour." Jeanette added.

"It's about time he did." Simon said with relief.

Jeanette just laughed and they carried on reading their book. Just before they had to board the plain, Alvin and Brittany returned, holding hands. They boarded the plain and set off for Las Vegas.

When they landed, it was early morning and they were due in the nearby hotel and casino for the concert tonight. So that meant that they were in Las Vegas, with money to spare and a whole day to do what ever they wanted to do. Before Dave could say anything, they all ran off into the casino.

**#Poker Face in the background.#**

Alvin was playing roulette whilst Simon and Theodore was on the slots watching him. Simon was on a winning spree and Alvin seemed to be everyone's good luck charm. Theodore is being treated like a king and being fed any food that he wanted. Simon and Alvin had all of the girls around them.

Meanwhile Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all taking over the Dance floor. It wasn't long before they were up on stage singing.

Brittany: Can't read my, can't read my, no, you can't read my poker face.  
Jeanette and Eleanor: poker face, poker face.  
All three: Yeah!

**#Song end#**

Everyone was having a ball. Before they knew it, it drew closer to their concert time, so they all went up to the hotel room and got changed into their performance outfits. Then they went downstairs and went backstage for Dave's usual last minute speech.

"I know that you guys have heard this speech so many times before. So I'm just going to go ahead and say, know 'em dead! Don't let us down on this one, I believe in you guys! Now go get 'em!" He informed them.

"Yeah!" They all shouted at once.

So they ran out on stage to their introduction song, the Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll. After the concert was over, they were all unbelievably happy and excited. They were back, and they knew about it. The place went wild for them and they took a bow and walked off stage. Then Dave took them up to the hotel for a celebratory dinner, to the Chipmunks and Chipettes!

**The story isn't quite over yet, I'll get the next chapter out as quick as I can. Keep on reading, and don't forget to cast your vote on my next story by using the poll I have set up, linked to my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10: Yet more news

**Hey everyone! Here is the next and final chapter in this story, thank you all for the reviews and keeping me wanting to update as soon as possible! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Yet more news.**

After the dinner, Dave was washing up when he got a phone call from Jim again. He answered it.

"Jim, you called as I was doing the dishes." Dave greeted him.

"Hello to you too David, now listen, I got your boys the best thing that they could ever possibly want!" Jim said excitedly. "And the girls too!" He added.

"Oh really, and what's that may I ask?" Dave asked back.

"Well, I got the boys a world freaking tour baby! I don't know how, but I did it, France, Spain, Germany, England, they will be everywhere. It's booked for next year!" Jim shouted down the phone excitedly.

"Oh, and what about the girls?" Dave asked.

"I got them some huge contracts for next year too. I got them a DVD signing, a tour of Florida and California, and some other concerts around LA too! It'll be awesome for them all." Jim shouted back.

"Oh, so they'll be separated for how long?" Dave asked shocked.

"6-12 months my friend, but I got you covered on the girls, whilst you and the boys are rocking the world, I'll be taking care of the paperwork for the girls." Jim informed him.

"Oh okay, thank you I guess." Dave said as he hung up.

He looked out of the hotel window, thinking about how everyone would react to this new news. Alvin and Brittany would be the worst, he knew that much for sure. Then as if timed, Alvin entered the kitchen and saw that something was wrong.

"Hey Dave! What's up?" Alvin asked with a laugh.

"Nothing, I'll be right in." Dave replied.

"Dave, I know when something's bothering you. What is it?" Alvin repeated.

He decided to tell Alvin and Brittany first. So he bought Brittany into the kitchen and sat them both down.

"What's wrong Dave?" Brittany asked.

"Right, here's the thing, you may love it, hate it or both. Alvin, this time next year, you and the boys will be coming with me on a state tour. Brittany, at the same time, you and the girls will be momentarily singed over to Jim and will be doing a lot of big things in LA, Florida and California. This means that you will be split up for at least 6-12 months. I'm so sorry." Dave explained to them, not knowing what their reaction would be.

"WHAT!" Alvin exclaimed.

"SPLIT UP!" Brittany exclaimed.

"WE'VE ONLY JUST GOT BACK TOGETHER DAVE!" Alvin added.

"I know, but this is a good opportunity for you all." Dave responded.

"I don't care, I'm out, and Brittany is with me! Aren't you Britt?" Alvin asked her.

"Well, this could get us a lot of money, we could pay to get Eleanor and Theodore their own restaurant, like they've always wanted." Brittany responded.

"But what about us Britt, what will this do to us?" Alvin asked her, upset.

"Nothing, I will always love you Alvin, no matter where you are in the world." She responded with a smile.

"I guess you're right Britt, but always remember, as long as you wear that locket, I will always love you." Alvin reassured her.

Then they had to break the news to everyone else. None of them took it well, they hated the fact that they had just got back together and now this time next year they'd be splitting up again. The next morning, Dave woke everyone and they set off for the airport for LA. When they got to the airport, this guy came up to Brittany who was a huge fan of them all.

"Oh my god, Brittany Miller! Can I have an autograph from the hottest munk, ever to exist?" He said and Alvin gave him a look.

"Alvin, be cool." Simon whispered.

"I'm cool, I'm cool." Alvin whispered back.

"Of course you can." Brittany answered the guy as she signed the paper he had.

"Thank you! And may I comment on your beauty." He said, then Alvin just started tapping his feet.

"Hehehehehe, thanks..." Brittany replied and she gave Alvin the 'help me' look.

"Your very welcome, and let me say that I would love to-" he began.

Then Alvin ran over and dragged the guy away and threw him on the floor.

"That's enough, the show is over, have a good day and goodbye jerk!" Alvin shouted at him. "That's my girl, not yours." He added, then he started to go nervous and shy.

Then Dave led them all onto the plane and they went back to LA. They had one year to rest and prepare for what was ahead of them. This was indeed the beginning of the Chipmunks and Chipettes musical career.

**Thanks for reading this story, which unfortunately has come to an end. I will be making more stories. I am planning on a sequel to this and maybe a whole new story. I'm gathering ideas right now so it will be a day or two before I get the new story up. As always don't forget to review, it's always appreciated. Thank you again for reading! And Adios for now!**


End file.
